Citations
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Un citateur mystérieux laisse ses traces sur des murs pour aider nos ninjas chéris.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Temi-chou

Genre : Bah aucun genre prédéfini… En plus, je ne sais absolument pas où ça va me mener.

Titre : Citations

Résumé : Un citateur (de citation, cherchez pas, il existe pas ce mot) anonyme écrit sur les murs des phrases qui aide certaines personnes concernées. Mais qui est ce mystérieux et très cultivé personnage ?

Chapitre 1 : Feuille blanche (rien à voir avec Diam's)

Notes : C'est une idée que j'ai eu grâce à ma belle-mère qui avait toute une liste de citations alors voilà, j'ai décidé de les mettre en fictions...

* * *

**_Feuille blanche_**

Il traversait les rues de Konoha, hagard, ailleurs, à la recherche de l'étincelle qui pourrait remplir de nouveau la feuille qui était désespérément blanche. Il voulait absolument écrire son quatrième livre mais ne pouvait pas : devant le papier tout s'envolait et il restait que le vide absolu.

Soudain, Jiraya s'arrêta, l'attention attirée vers un mur. Une foule s'était agglutinée devant et il n'en comprit la raison qu'en s'approchant. En grandes lettres était écrit :

_**« Il n'y a pas de traversées du désert, il n'y a qu'une marche vers l'oasis, Jean Bies »**_

L'ermite se sentit personnellement concerné par cette citation. Effectivement, dans son cœur, il ne sentait que le sable chaud et ne voyait rien qui pourrait l'inspirer. Même si vous aviez mis une femme au corps de rêve sous ses yeux, il aurait été incapable d'écrire trois lignes. Mais voilà, grâce à ce mystérieux vandale, il venait d'avoir une idée… Icha Icha Tactics allait voir sa suite se dérouler dans le désert à l'ombre d'une oasis. Jiraya salivait d'avance de pouvoir écrire les idées qui lui venaient. Il sortit donc son carnet de notes et s'éloigna de la foule en souriant.

Loin de là, une ombre, satisfaite sourit. Le sannin avait enfin retrouvé une partie de sa joie d'antan.

* * *

Moi : Alors c'est qui ?

Jiraya : je suis sûr que c'est un de mes fans. Il en avait marre de me voir sans inspiration, alors il m'a redonné du courage !

Moi : Peut-être… Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Temi-chou

Genre : Bah aucun genre prédéfini… En plus, je ne sais absolument pas où ça va me mener.

Titre : Citations

Résumé : Un citateur (de citation, cherchez pas, il existe pas ce mot) anonyme écrit sur les murs des phrases qui aide certaines personnes concernées. Mais qui est ce mystérieux et très cultivé personnage ?

Chapitre 2: Lassé.

* * *

**_Lassé_**

Il était las de tous ces cris, ceux de sa mère. En fait, il était fatigué de tout ce qui l'entourait et même plus, il n'en pouvait plus de sa vie de ninja. Shikamaru marchait dans la rue quand Ino se précipita sur lui en hurlant.

-Il a encore frappé ! Il a encore frappé !

-Mais qui, Ino ?

-Le citateur anonyme ! Viens voir !

Elle le tira par la main tandis qu'il soupirait d'ennui. Selon lui, Ino était épuisante. Il préférait vraiment passer ses journées loin d'elle. Il interrompit ses réflexions quand il arriva devant le mur d'enceinte de l'Académie des ninjas.

**_« Paresse : habitude prise de se reposer avant la fatigue. Jules Renard »_**

Shikamaru sourit. Cette phrase était vraiment caractéristique de lui ! Il fallait absolument, d'ailleurs, qu'il aille se reposer : le lendemain, il partait avec Ino chercher un cadeau pour sa mère. Deux plaies en une journée. Il se détourna, ignorant Ino qui lui hurlait de rester, ignorant les murmures disant qu'il serait peut-être le fameux citateur.

Toujours dans son coin, l'ombre sourit, fière d'avoir rappelé à Shikamaru ses priorités.

* * *

Moi : Et toi tu penses que c'est qui ? 

Shika : Je pense que la personne qui écrit comprend tout à fait que la paresse est un boulot à plein temps !

Moi : c'est pas vraiment ce que je t'ai demandé !

Shika : Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui c'est… Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Temi-chou

Genre : Bah aucun genre prédéfini… En plus, je ne sais absolument pas où ça va me mener.

Titre : Citations

Résumé : Un citateur (de citation, cherchez pas, il existe pas ce mot) anonyme écrit sur les murs des phrases qui aide certaines personnes concernées. Mais qui est ce mystérieux et très cultivé personnage ?

Chapitre 3 : Faible.

* * *

**_Faible_**

Sasuke était allongé chez lui, seul, à ressasser ses erreurs. Inlassablement, il voyait les mêmes passages de sa vie : quand il n'avait pu empêcher son frère de tuer son clan, quand il avait failli tuer Naruto, quand il avait laissé la vie sauve à Kabuto, quand Kabuto avait décidé de tuer Naruto. Quand Naruto était mort dans ses bras. Il avait beaucoup de trop faiblesses : manque de courage, incapacité de discerner le vrai du faux, insensible. Il rumina ses pensées quelques heures encore quand Sakura frappa à sa porte. Il ouvrit.

-Sasuke, le citateur a laissé une phrase juste sur le mur de chez toi !

-Quoi ? Pour qui se prend-t-il ?

-Viens lire la phrase ! C'est à se demander pourquoi elle s'adresse à toi !

Ils avaient effectivement découvert que les phrases s'adressaient à quelqu'un en particulier et qu'elle était laissée à un endroit que les gens concernés visitaient souvent. Shikamaru était professeur à l'Académie et Jiraya passait souvent devant Ichiraku.

Le brun se précipita dehors et découvrit la citation qui lui était destinée. A croire que quelqu'un lisait ses pensées.

« Un homme est bien fort quand il s'avoue ses faiblesses. Balzac »

Sasuke sourit et un ombre s'éloigna, contente de l'avoir sorti, un peu, de la dépression dans laquelle il s'enfonçait.

* * *

Moi : Et toi, une idée ?

Sasuke : Rien à foutre, Naruto est mort.

Moi : Pffff… Tu pourrais aider les lecteurs !

Sasuke : nan, laisse-moi dépressionner.

Moi : ok… Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Temi-chou

Genre : Bah aucun genre prédéfini… En plus, je ne sais absolument pas où ça va me mener.

Titre : Citations

Résumé : Un citateur (de citation, cherchez pas, il existe pas ce mot) anonyme écrit sur les murs des phrases qui aide certaines personnes concernées. Mais qui est ce mystérieux et très cultivé personnage ?

Chapitre 4 : Deux auteurs.

* * *

**_Deux auteurs_**

Non, Kakashi n'était pas du genre à aimer s'attirer la gloire d'un autre. Mais il fallait bien l'avouer, Jiraya, même s'il restait son auteur favori, était un tantinet énervant. Il voulait s'accaparer à lui seul le prestige d'avoir écrit l'œuvre. Kakashi ne pourrait dire comment, mais il n'était pas d'accord. Un livre était certes écrit par une personne mais l'auteur est aussi celui qui fait vivre l'ouvrage. Donc, le lecteur était autant auteur que l'écrivain.

Il marchait dans les rues de Konoha et fut attiré par un drapeau, près de la stèle des héros. Pour tout avouer, ce qui attira surtout son regard était l'homme emmitouflé dans un manteau sombre qui écrivait. Kakashi l'interpella.

-C'est vous le citateur anonyme ?

L'ombre se retourna et disparut, ne laissant que le drapeau.

Dessus était exprimé de la meilleure façon qu'il soit ce que Kakashi voulait démontrer :

« Un livre a toujours deux auteurs : celui qui écrit et celui qui lit. Jacques Salomé »

L'ombre, qui n'était pas très loin, rit de la tête du ninja copieur. Décidément, aider les autres dans l'anonymat était largement plus plaisant qu'en étant mondialement connu.

* * *

Moi : Kakashi, une idée ?

Kakashi : oui ! Pour la suite de Icha Icha Tactics, les héros pourraient tout simplement…

Moi (hurlant pour couvrir la voix du pervers) : Bon ben visiblement, personne n'arrive à deviner qui est ce mystérieux citateur ! Un indice au prochain chapitre !

Kakashi : … et à la fin… Quoi ? Personne n'a rien entendu ? Noooooooon !


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Temi-chou

Genre : Bah aucun genre prédéfini… En plus, je ne sais absolument pas où ça va me mener.

Titre : Citations

Résumé : Un citateur (de citation, cherchez pas, il existe pas ce mot) anonyme écrit sur les murs des phrases qui aide certaines personnes concernées. Mais qui est ce mystérieux et très cultivé personnage ?

Chapitre 5 : Le mystère de l'écriture.

* * *

**_Le mystère de l'écriture_**

Gérer la boutique familiale ne la gênait pas si ce n'est que pendant ce temps, elle ne pouvait se consacrer à son passe-temps favori : l'écriture. En tant que ninja, elle ne publierait jamais ses ouvrages, mais elle écrivait un recueil de nouvelles dont elle était très fière. S'appuyant sur le comptoir en attendant les clients elle refléchit : qui pouvait bien être le citateur anonyme ? Il semblait connaître chaque villageois, or chaque personne susceptible de pouvoir écrire était accompagné lors des apparitions du citateur. Le seul qui était parvenu à le surprendre était Kakashi, mais sans voir son visage.

Ino s'arracha à ses rêveries quand elle entendit une foule courir et s'arrêter non-loin de là. Elle sortit et vit que dans l'angle de la rue où se trouvait la boutique de ses parents, il avait encore frappé.

_« L'écriture a ceci de mystérieux qu'elle parle, Paul Claudel »_

Ino était bien d'accord. Il valait mieux un livre bien écrit qu'un discours. L'écriture parlait mieux que la parole et pis encore l'écriture avait une voix magnifique : celle de la passion. C'était très étrange d'imaginer un livre parler, mais en réfléchissant, quand nous lisons nous entendons tous une voix nous chuchoter les écrits, celle de l'auteur, mélangée à la sienne ou celle de l'être aimé. Ino laissa échapper une larme de voir que quelqu'un, sur cette planète, la comprenait.

L'ombre regarda Ino et son capuchon glissa de sa tête, laissant voir des cheveux blonds.

* * *

Moi : Là, je suis sûre, Ino a une idée !

Ino : Ben… En fait, oui. Mais ça peut pas être ça…

Moi :Dis toujours

Ino :J'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser

Moi :A l'oreille.

Ino :Ok

(chuchote un truc, l'autatrice blanchit, rougit et se pare d'un sourire mystérieux)

Moi : Oui, tu as raison, mais ne dis rien !


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Temi-chou

Genre : Bah aucun genre prédéfini… En plus, je ne sais absolument pas où ça va me mener.

Titre : Citations

Résumé : Un citateur (de citation, cherchez pas, il existe pas ce mot) anonyme écrit sur les murs des phrases qui aide certaines personnes concernées. Mais qui est ce mystérieux et très cultivé personnage ?

Chapitre 6 : Ma nourriture inavouée.

* * *

**_Ma nourriture inavouée_**

Neji était très secret en ce qui concerne sa vie. Beaucoup n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans sa chambre et les rares qui l'avaient fait ignoraient tout de sa passion : les livres. Neji lisait jusque tard dans la nuit, il lisait toute sorte de livres : à l'eau de rose, policiers, science fiction, mangas, bande-dessinées, historiques, érotiques, pornographiques même. Il poussait le vice jusqu'à chercher chaque phrase que laissait le citateur, dans ses livres. Il essayait même de savoir laquelle pourrait être la prochaine. Il ne trouvait jamais, puisqu'il n'était pas assez proche des victimes. Depuis trois semaines qu'aucun vandalisme n'était venu entacher un mur, il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, n'ayant avec lui que ce qui lui permettait de vivre : de l'eau, à manger et ses livres. Il en avait plus de trois cents. Tous ces témoins de son péché mignon étaient dissimulés dans une pièce secrète de sa chambre.

Hinata frappa à la porte, demandant à entrer. Il accepta.

-Oui ?

-Il vient de frapper.

-Où ?

-Ici.

-Pour qui ?

-Toi, Neji.

-Pardon ?

-« J'aime ce qui me nourrit : le manger, le boire, les livres. Etienne de la Boétie »

Neji sourit, il avait vu cette phrase sans même penser à la relever.

L'ombre s'éloigna, éclatant d'un rire d'enfant. Qu'il était bon de vivre libre d'aider sans menace de mort au-dessus de sa tête !

* * *

Neji : c'est bon, je sais qui c'est.

Moi : moi aussi.

Neji : toi c'est normal.

Moi : tu ne penses pas que le citateur abuse ?

Neji : non, il m'est plutôt sympathique ! Dépêche-toi d'écrire la suite, je veux savoir qui sera sa prochaine victime !


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Temi-chou

Genre : Bah aucun genre prédéfini… En plus, je ne sais absolument pas où ça va me mener.

Titre : Citations

Résumé : Un citateur (de citation, cherchez pas, il existe pas ce mot) anonyme écrit sur les murs des phrases qui aide certaines personnes concernées. Mais qui est ce mystérieux et très cultivé personnage ?

Chapitre 7 : être préféré

(Mode racontage de vie on :) Sérieux... J'ai pas envie de gâcher mon chapitre alors ,j'ai raconté ma life sur mon profil (Mode racontage de vie off)

* * *

**_E)tre préféré_**

Ce soir, c'était le grand soir ! Il lui restait encore quelques heures pour établir le discours qu'elle allait faire à son père. Expliquer que oui, elle savait qu'elle était aimée mais que pour elle, aînée et héritière du clan, ce n'était pas suffisant. Comment exprimer une idée aussi simple sans s'embrouiller dans explications vaseuses et réussir, comma chaque fois à se faire voler la vedette par les exploits de sa sœur ? Hinata faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, ne sachant que dire pour être comprise et concise pour une fois. Elle sortit donc s'aérer dans la rue et profita d'un instant de solitude, loin de son garde du corps, pour s'isoler dans son coin. Il était inconnu de tous et elle était sûre d'y être seule. Elle s'appuya face contre le mur et soupira. Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer et une odeur familière, sans qu'elle ne puisse lui donner une image lui chatouilla les narines.

-« pour moi, être aimé n'est rien. C'est être préféré que je désire. André Gide » murmura l'ombre dans son oreille.

Elle se retourna et reconnut l'ombre.

-c'est impossible !

-Et c'est un secret.

La voix était calme, c'était donc un rêve.

-Adieu, Hinata.

Non, c'était la même façon de le prononcer, ce prénom. Lorsqu'elle regarda mieux, l'ombre avait disparue. Mais elle avait laissé à la jeune Hyuuga la phrase qu'il fallait dire pour être comprise et ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux.

-Merci…

L'ombre s'éloigna, un peu inquiète d'avoir dû montrer son visage. Mais elle savait que Hinata ne dirait rien.

* * *

Hinata : Je sais qui c'est ! … Mais en fait, je sais toujours pas… 

Moi : attends, tout le monde s'en doute non ?

Hinata : Je ne suis pas tout le monde…

Moi : Oui, tu as raison ! Tu es bien mieux ! Je t'aime Hina !

Hinata : Moi aussi je t'aime !

Moi (pour moi-même) : finalement, ils m'apprécient tous !


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Temi-chou

Genre : Bah aucun genre prédéfini… En plus, je ne sais absolument pas où ça va me mener.

Titre : Citations

Résumé : Un citateur (de citation, cherchez pas, il existe pas ce mot) anonyme écrit sur les murs des phrases qui aide certaines personnes concernées. Mais qui est ce mystérieux et très cultivé personnage ?

Chapitre 8 : Nouvelle naissance

* * *

**_Nouvelle naissance_**

Kiba était perplexe. Depuis qu'il avait tissé des liens amicaux avec Tenten, il se sentait différent. Il se sentait naturellement en phase avec lui-même, il la connaissait par cœur, sans pour autant en être amoureux. Il la considérait comme une sœur jumelle.

Il ne la voyait plus des masses, parce que ces temps-ci, elle faisait la chasse au citateur. Enfin, qu'importe, il savait qu'il avait une place dans son cœur, il était serein, pour la première fois de sa vie. Même Akamaru avait senti ce changement infime chez son maître.

Tenten frappa chez le chien pour lui demander de sortir. Une foule était attroupée autour de chez lui. Il comprit : le citateur avait encore frappé.

« Dans connaître, il y 'naître'. Victor Hugo »

Tenten lui sourit et il expliqua pourquoi cette phrase lui était destinée.

-Depuis que je te connais vraiment, j'ai eu l'impression de devenir différent. Je crois que tu m'as changé un peu. Tu es ma deuxième naissance, en quelque sorte.

Certains entendirent dans ces mots une déclaration d'amour, mais la jeune fille n'y entendit que ce qu'ils étaient : des mots d'amitié. Elle sourit à son meilleur pote et regarda une ombre s'éloigner.

Le citateur sourit : malgré toutes les disputes qu'il avait eu avec Kiba, c'était cool de lui filer un coup de main pour s'exprimer.

* * *

Kiba : Ok, c'est bon, je sais qui c'est.

Moi : à mon avis tout le monde a compris. On aura bientôt la révélation hein !

Tous ceux vus jusqu'à présent : On t'adore !

Moi : ça c'est seulement quand je fais pas ma sadique.

Sasuke : t'as quand même tué Naru-chan dans ta fic, alors, je t'adore pas tant que ça !


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Temi-chou

Genre : Bah aucun genre prédéfini… En plus, je ne sais absolument pas où ça va me mener.

Titre : Citations

Résumé : Un citateur (de citation, cherchez pas, il existe pas ce mot) anonyme écrit sur les murs des phrases qui aide certaines personnes concernées. Mais qui est ce mystérieux et très cultivé personnage ?

Chapitre 9 : Pétales

* * *

**_Pétales_**

Depuis la mort de celui qu'elle aimait, Kurenai avait perdu le goût de vivre. L'odeur du tabac lui rappelait Asuma et lui donnaient envie de pleurer. Elle n'avait pas versé la moindre larme. Règle numéro 25 des ninjas : Un ninja ne doit pas montrer ses larmes. Elle se retenait nuit et jour et si elle se réveillait, parfois, la taie de son traversin humide, c'était seulement l'humidité de la pièce. Non, jamais elle ne rejetterait les règles qu'elle avait apprises, étant plus jeune. De plus, ces règles la maintenaient en vie.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois depuis la dernière apparition du citateur, un mois que Hinata semblait perturbée. Il paraîtrait qu'elle a vu son visage. Tant mieux pour elle. Rien ne réussissait à éveiller l'intérêt de son sensei, tout comme rien ne la ferait verser de larmes. Kurenai se le promettait.

Le bruit d'une foule sous sa fenêtre attira son attention. Elle sortit de chez, encore en pyjama et regarda le mur.

**_« Pleure, les larmes sont pétales du cœur. Paul Eluard »_**

La jeune femme ne put les retenir plus longtemps. Elle fondit en sanglots et pleura pendant deux jours sans s'arrêter. Elle avait oublié combien pleurer faisait du bien parfois. Chaque larme qui coulait sur sa joue avait le visage de son amour perdu et chaque larme remerciait le citateur d'exister.

Lui, il était fier de son œuvre. Etre anonyme lui apportait autant de joie qu'être célèbre dans le monde entier. Il voyait le visage reconnaissant de tous alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas à qui s'adresser.

* * *

Tous : Oo 

Moi : Quoi ?

Sasuke : On n'a pas plus d'indices…

Moi : Et alors ?

Sasuke : marre d'être incompris

Moi : Il fait son caliméro maintenant… Pffff


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Temi-chou

Genre : Bah aucun genre prédéfini… En plus, je ne sais absolument pas où ça va me mener.

Titre : Citations

Résumé : Un citateur (de citation, cherchez pas, il existe pas ce mot) anonyme écrit sur les murs des phrases qui aide certaines personnes concernées. Mais qui est ce mystérieux et très cultivé personnage ?

Chapitre 10 : conscience

* * *

_**conscience.**_

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que le citateur avait « déserté » Konoha. Personne ne s'en plaignait même s'il avait changé beaucoup de choses dans le village. Le psychiatre avait perdu deux de ses clients : Sasuke et Kurenai, Kiba savait comment mieux s'exprimer, Hinata avait réussi à se faire préférer en s'exprimant correctement, Neji parlait ouvertement de sa passion et Kakashi et Jiraya co-écrivaient le nouveau tome de la collection perverse. Shikamaru vaquait à sa flemme en dehors des heures de boulot. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes… Sauf que…

Direction Oto où Kabuto rageait. Un con avait osé écrire sur son lit ! Merde, avec du sang en plus, c'est indélébile !

-« Science sans conscience n'est que ruine de l'âme » ! Toi-même ! D'abord tu me flingues ma couette et ensuite, tu me dis que je ruine mon âme…

Kabuto s'interrompit… Cette phrase n'était pas totalement fausse. Il l'avait lu dans Gargantua ou Pantagruel de Rabelais… Il ne savait plus lequel (1)… Cette phrase prenait toute sa dimension. Kabuto avait perdu son âme en la vouant à une science irréfléchie. Il ne pensait pas à mal au début puis peu à peu, il a dévié, commençant ses expériences sur des animaux, puis ensuite sur des cadavres humains et enfin sur des hommes vivants. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se dégoûta.

Orochimaru retrouva son chien le plus fidèle pendu, avec le message de sang sur le lit…

L'ombre, elle, jubilait ! C'était par pure vengeance qu'il avait ça : non, le citateur n'était plus un gros nul ! La preuve, il s'était introduit chez Orochimaru, avait tué Kabuto (bon pas exprès) et maintenant, il repartait sans que personne ne l'ait surpris !

* * *

(1) en fait, c'est moi qui sais plus ! La honte, on a étudié cette phrase cette année en plus...

Moi : Bon, là, maintenant, tout le monde sait hein ?

Tous :…

Moi : Mais si ! Attendez, c'est pas dur !

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu as tué Naru-chan ?

Moi : Si tu arrêtais de te concentrer sur ça tu verrais peut-être autre chose !


	11. Chapter 11

uteur : Temi-chou

Genre : Bah aucun genre prédéfini… En plus, je ne sais absolument pas où ça va me mener.

Titre : Citations

Résumé : Un citateur (de citation, cherchez pas, il existe pas ce mot) anonyme écrit sur les murs des phrases qui aide certaines personnes concernées. Mais qui est ce mystérieux et très cultivé personnage ?

Chapitre 11 : Les notes qui manquent.

* * *

_**Les notes qui manquent.**_

Tayuya était amoureuse, même s'il était parti. Il l'avait laissé en vie et il était parti. Aurait-il eu un peu de compassion pour elle ? Son inspiration en avait été réduite à néant, elle ne pouvait plus composer. Son amour restait coincé en elle et la bloquait : elle voulait composer une nouvelle mélodie de mort, une mélodie de désolation mais la seule chose qui venait c'était son visage, le visage de Sasuke Uchiwa. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'il préfère les garçons et alors ? Elle avait le droit d'être amoureuse non ?

Elle sentit un présence derrière elle et se retourna. Elle resta bouche bée.

-Impossible, tu es mort ! Kabuto t'as tué !

-Non, Kabuto ne sait pas tuer correctement. C'est pourquoi je lui ai montré comment on fait. Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose : tu sembles torturée par tes sentiments envers Sasuke Uchiwa. Laisse ta musique exprimer tes sentiments. Parce que « quand les mots manquent, commence la musique » selon Henri Heine.

Tayuya ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les sentiments. Une mélodie lui vint, elle la joua et tout désert autour d'elle se transforma en un magnifique jardin de fleur.

-Tu vois ? Ca marche déjà.

-Merci.

Le citateur sourit. Il aimait à être remercié par d'anciens ennemis.

* * *

Sasuke : Mais… je viens de réaliser… Le citateur serait… serait… serait… 

Moi : Oui, voilà tu comprends vite, mais faut bien t'expliquer longtemps. Mais explique-moi pourquoi Hinata m'a dit « Yatta » quand elle a su que vous étiez encore mes favoris(voir chapitre 21 de Still).

Sasuke : Demande à Shikamaru. Reviews ?


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Temi-chou

Genre : Bah aucun genre prédéfini… En plus, je ne sais absolument pas où ça va me mener.

Titre : Citations

Résumé : Un citateur (de citation, cherchez pas, il n'existe pas ce mot) anonyme écrit sur les murs des phrases qui aide certaines personnes concernées. Mais qui est ce mystérieux et très cultivé personnage ?

Chapitre 11 : De grands rêves

* * *

_**De grands rêves **_

Lee s'entraînait durement, tout le monde le savait. Il s'entraînait quatre à cinq fois plus que son rival éternel, Neji Hyuuga. Tout le monde le considérait comme étant fou de faire autant d'efforts, pour si peu de résultat. Mais Lee, il s'en moquait de l'avis des autres. Il avait des rêves, des rêves merveilleux.

Son rêve ces temps-ci, ce n'était pas une fille. Son rêve c'était son nindô et son nindô il le chérissait, parce qu'il se sentait en vie grâce à lui. Il aurait voulu crier au monde son rêve le plus fou… Mais comment dire aux gens qu'il voulait créer un style de taijutsu capable de lutter d'égal à égal avec le poing souple des Hyuuga ? Tout le monde l'aurait pris pour un fou.

Sentant une présence derrière lui, il se tourna vivement et vit la chose la plus incroyable qu'il soit. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'était pas apparu, tout le monde le croyait mort… Le citateur.

-Monsieur le Citateur que faîtes-vous là ?

-Oh, ne sois pas aussi formel, Lee. J'ai horreur de ça.

-On se connaît ?

-Mais bien sûr qu'on se connaît ! Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça…

-Alors pourquoi ?

- « Si jeunes sont incapables de caresser de grands rêves, qui en sera capable ? » Eiji Yoshikawa.

Le citateur partit, laissant Rock Lee surpris que le citateur vienne en personne pour le soutenir dans sa quête et dans ses rêves…

* * *

Tous : Maintenant on sait qui c'est ! Quand comptes-tu nous le révéler ?

Moi : Quand j'aurais mis la citation que j'ai choisie pour le dernier chapitre et avant j'en ai quelques-unes à mettre… Je tiens à préciser que Eiji Yoshikawa est l'auteur du génial « la Pierre et le Sabre ». A lire ABSOLUMENT !

Sasuke : donc Na… le citateur aurait lu ce livre ? Et relevé des phrases ?

Moi : Oui. Reviews ?


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Temi-chou

Genre : Bah aucun genre prédéfini… En plus, je ne sais absolument pas où ça va me mener.

Titre : Citations

Résumé : Un citateur (de citation, cherchez pas, il existe pas ce mot) anonyme écrit sur les murs des phrases qui aide certaines personnes concernées. Mais qui est ce mystérieux et très cultivé personnage ?

Chapitre 13 : bonheur

* * *

**_Bonheur._**

Non, elle n'était pas une girouette. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était uniquement atteindre le bonheur !

Avant, son bonheur c'était Sasuke. Elle en avait été folle amoureuse mais il était parti. Alors, elle l'avait oublié. Ensuite, Sakura était sortie avec Neji. Sans grand résultat, elle l'aimait mais n'était pas heureuse. Alors elle l'avait quitté. Puis elle avait essayé avec Shikamaru, puisqu'il était différent des autres garçons, peut-être saurait-il l'amener au bonheur ! Mais non. Lui aussi avait été nul là-dessus.

Sakura soupira. Elle était à la bibliothèque et un drôle de sentiment s'insinuait en elle. Elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle aurait pu rester là pendant des heures, juste à lire. Elle apprenait, ce qui la changeait un peu, imperceptiblement. Son caractère se trouvait modifié de ces connaissances acquises. Un bruit lui fit lever la tête. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme encapuchonné.

-Ah ! C'est vous le citateur ?

-On me nomme comme ça. Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien Sakura.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Sais-tu, toi qui semble si érudite, que « _le bonheur n'est pas le but mais le moyen de la vie _» ?

-En effet, Paul Claudel a dit cela. Mais… Je ne comprends pas !

-A quoi bon chercher le bonheur comme un but ultime ? Le bonheur n'est pas l'objectif en lui-même, il ne peut que t'aider à avancer et à accomplir ton vrai but. Dans ton cas, n'est-ce pas être… Un bon médecin ?

Sakura resta bouche bée devant cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il éclata d'un rire enfantin qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et il partit, content d'avoir rappelé les priorités à cette fille dont il fut amoureux.

* * *

Moi : alors ?

Sakura : c'est bon, arrête le suspens, tout le monde a compris !

Moi : Ah ?

Sakura : réponse typiquement blonde.

Ino et moi : Hééééééééééééééééé !

Sakura : quoi ?

Moi : je ne suis pas blonde !

Ino : on n'est pas toutes connes !

Shikamaru : Non, c'est vrai. Mais « blonde » n'est pas une couleur de cheveux. C'est un concept ! Reviews ?


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : Temi-chou

Genre : Bah aucun genre prédéfini… En plus, je ne sais absolument pas où ça va me mener.

Titre : Citations

Résumé : Un citateur (de citation, cherchez pas, il existe pas ce mot) anonyme écrit sur les murs des phrases qui aide certaines personnes concernées. Mais qui est ce mystérieux et très cultivé personnage ?

Chapitre 14 : Talent.

* * *

**_Talent._**

Jiraiya était en train de mater les filles aux sources, comme toujours. Il sourit, décidément, ces filles n'étaient pas à la cheville de Tsunade. Cela faisait un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais leur comportement ne reflétaient vraiment pas leur âge. Ils étaient, l'un comme l'autre, cocus. Ils se disputaient sans cesse et ne parlaient pas l'un de l'autre en termes élogieux. On aurait dit des gosses.

Pendant quelques semaines, Tsunade avait plongé dans l'alcool, très profondément et Jiraiya avait cessé de draguer.

De vrais gosses. Dans des corps d'adultes. Kakashi reprochait souvent à son idole d'être volatile comme ça. Il trouvait que c'était mauvaise vie que de vivre de cette façon, à son âge. Mais Jiraiya n'était pas d'accord. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'être un gosse à son âge ?

-_Et finalement, finalement, il nous fallut bien du talent pour être vieux sans être adultes…_ Chanta une voix.

L'ermite pervers se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le citateur.

-Ah, c'est toi. Jacques Brel, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. Bon, je vous laisse.

-A bientôt.

Jiraiya éclata de rire. Son tatouage lui allait vraiment très bien ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il fallait beaucoup de talent pour être immature à plus de cinquante ans.

Le citateur fut content d'avoir, une fois de plus, aider son ancien sensei.

* * *

Moi : Bon, le prochain chapitre c'est le dernier. Enfin, le dernier où on aura un doute sur le citateur.

Sasuke : Genre on a un doute. Allez arrête on sait tous que…

Moi : Reviews ?

Sasuke :…


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : Temi-chou

Genre : Bah aucun genre prédéfini… En plus, je ne sais absolument pas où ça va me mener.

Titre : Citations

Résumé : Un citateur (de citation, cherchez pas, il existe pas ce mot) anonyme écrit sur les murs des phrases qui aide certaines personnes concernées. Mais qui est ce mystérieux et très cultivé personnage ?

Chapitre 15 : Le monde tremble.

* * *

**_Le monde tremble !_**

Bon, bien sûr, normalement, il ne comptait pas se servir de ses connaissances pour ça, mais il a vraiment besoin de dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Même si faire ça le ferait sûrement repérer, plus qu'il ne l'était. Bien sûr, Personne n'y croirait puisqu'il était censé être mort. Mais quand même, il prenait un énorme risque en faisant ça. Il laissa son message et il partit.

Le lendemain, lorsque Sasuke se réveilla, il ne comprit pas pourquoi tant de monde attendait devant sa porte. Il vit Sakura, Ino, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Jiraiya et même Kiba. Tous semblaient perplexes. Ou contents. Ou même les deux. C'était étrange.

Sasuke comprit rapidement pourquoi. EN effet, il avait reçu un message de citateur, encore. Personne, n'avait reçu deux messages écrits. Mais surtout, ce message était étrange.

« Quand je lève les yeux vers vous on dirait que le monde tremble »

-Antonin Artaud, précisa Neji.

Le citateur avait laissé cette phrase qui fit sourire Sasuke. Il comprenait mieux leurs airs ébahis, c'était une déclaration d'amour. Et quelle belle phrase !

Sasuke leva les yeux se sentant observé.

Le citateur rougit en voyant la scène et s'écarta rapidement. Avant c'était le orange qui faisait qu'il n'était pas discret, maintenant c'étaient ses sentiments. Il était crétin.

* * *

Moi : Alors ?

Sasuke : Naruto est amoureux de moi ?

Moi : Apparemment !

Naruto : Ta fic c'est du Sasu/Naru ?

Moi : J'avais envie de caser cette phrase. Elle est si belle... Et le citateur ne pouvait pas dire quelque chose que quelqu'un d'autre est censé éprouver. Chacun sa conception de l'amûr !


End file.
